Pétalos en el infierno fanfic by Sugano Masahiro
by Szetashiro
Summary: Realmente somos capaces de apreciar la minúscula belleza sobre este inmenso y cruel mundo?. La historia de Eren, Mikasa, Jean y otros más, que se entrecruzan dentro de esta jaula donde cada uno buscará "algo" en que aferrarse. SALSEO(? XD Maybe.


Pétalos en el infierno.

Era la Luna en la oscura noche, como una flor que reluce en el medio del desierto, por más minúsculo que sea esa belleza con respecto al entorno siempre tendrá la magia para encantar todo nuestro sentido; sí, ese día marcó claramente un antes y después en mi vida, el tiempo avanza por la vida sin detenerse pero el reloj de arena que se encuentra en mi interior claramente se congeló. El conjuro que me hizo olvidar la crueldad por el cual describiría este mundo: Su cabello largo y negro que flameaba al compás del viento, sus ojos que brillaba con semejante ímpetu, sus labios, su cuerpo delgado, todo... Todo lo que podía apreciar era sin duda un arte. Cuando el reloj de arena que yace en mi interior comenzó a avanzar lentamente, mi mente encantado por la hermosura de ella no podía apartar la atención en el entorno, el dibujo con el cual podía observar a través de mis ojos era algo imposible de enmarcarlo. No recuerdo otra persona como Mikasa que haya despertado semejante deseo de querer conocer, comprender y saber más a cerca de una persona. Definitivamente es la mujer más preciosa que pude haber visto y tengo la certeza de poder decir que ya no podría conocer otra persona con el cual las palabras, la descripción se quedase corto...

Capítulo 1: El Jacinto violeta y el Jacinto azul.

A pesar de que los días pasen, cambie de estación, podría decir también que el año vaya sumándose en su extensa cifra, la memoria sigue traicionándome como cuchillada en el pecho. Los sueños y las metas que salían de mi boca, las palabras, obtiene su peso correspondiente cuando tienes a la persona adecuada en frente; pequeños detalles que no pude apreciar comienza a florecer como imágenes proyectadas en mi mente, luego de haberlo perdido: La amistad con una persona con quien decidimos avanzar el mismo camino, apoyándonos mutuamente. Y se marchita dejando solamente la cruda realidad que desgarra mi alma incrustando la tristeza.

Dentro del corazón malherido, el cálido recuerdo alumbra el camino por donde sea correcto o no, debo recorrer. La simple sonrisa de Marco vive aún dentro de mi, junto a los pequeños y tontos recuerdos cubren el agujero de mi pecho. Mikasa es otra persona que cubre este hueco, para avanzar y poder seguir adelante a pesar de las caídas. La determinación que he conseguido no se quiebra con facilidad, la debilidad que sentía en mí se van convirtiendo poco a poco en el combustible para poder razonar de manera radical. Esa mujer que aquel día se llevó todo mi encanto me enseñó el poder de la determinación; junto a la página en el cual se encuentra su nombre y todo lo fabuloso de ella, se añadió toda mi admiración como persona.

Un día caluroso como cualquier día de verano, me despierto a la misma hora de siempre: salgo del establecimiento en donde me encuentro para entrenar mi cuerpo; las blancas palomas de siempre volando, las nubes que forman dibujo en la inmensa hoja azulada; entre el dibujo tridimensional pude apreciar de lejos a la hermosa mujer con los cabellos cortos y oscuros, decidí avanzar en un ritmo más acelerado para alcanzarla:

"Qué hermoso día, no crees?".

Ella eleva su mirada y sonríe tenuemente.

"Tienes razón..., lindo día".

Ya estoy acostumbrado a recibir sus breves y concretas frases. Sonreí mirando sus ojos y en silencio decidimos avanzar a trote el camino de tierra. En el transcurso cruzamos pocas palabras pero eran más que suficientes, la compañía, el estar a su lado me es más que suficiente. Sé muy bien que estoy mintiendo a mí mismo, me gustaría hablar hasta que el sol caiga, si es posible aún más, y desearía poder escuchar más su voz y sus palabras resonando en mi pecho. Caprichos que no llevan a nada si los dejase soltar, pero ésta vez decidí dar un paso más a la conversación.

"Hoy a la noche tendrías un tiempo para mí? Ah.. Mmm... No importa la hora que sea, quería conversar un poco contigo".

"Esta bien... a las siete...".

No pude disimular mi felicidad y reafirme el horario con una pizca de euforia. No ha pasado ni cinco minutos de lo ultimo que ya habíamos hecho el recorrido, ¿será su magia el responsable de la distorsión del tiempo que cada tanto sucede en mí? Porque esos minutos los he sentido como si fueran horas. Me despedí sonriendo y subí las escaleras del establecimiento. Hoy es y será el mejor día,por ahora.

Adicional (cosas random):

Muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia en leer este fanfiction! Este fanfic está hecho por mí =)

Me gusta mucho Shingeki no kyojin (atack on titan), y otros mangas/animes así como también los light novels (mi favorito es kara no kyoukai!)

Quiero usar este espacio para aclarar ciertas cosas como por ejemplo el porque utilice como título la palabra "Jacinto" con su respectivo color.

En japonés el Jacinto es una flor que significa amor sincero (o al menos eso me enseñó mi abuela ), junto a otros significado más que más adelante quizás lo vaya comentando; y en español también tiene un significado pero dependiendo del color,como por ejemplo el Jacinto violeta que por llevar ese color que tiene relación con los muertos, le da un significado triste.

Olvidaba mencionar que esta historia tendrá incluido a parte de jean y mikasa, a personajes como eren, christa. Y bueno, tendrá salse.. Romance (?

Y me olvidaba decir también que tendrá bastantes capítulos XD en fin!

Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
